The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Done Different
by Rielence
Summary: What would the story be like if Link was a girl? A bisexual girl who wants to save the world. But can she really think of saving anything in her new adult body except for sex? Ocarina of Time with a female Link. Rated M for yuri, lemons, and rape at some points. Don't like it? Guess what? YA DON'T HAVE TO READ IT!
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far out forest located on the rim of the kingdom of Hyrule, there was a small group of children living under the care of The Great Deku Tree. Every child was gifted with a wise guardian fairy. Well.. everyone but one. This child was special, and was destined for greater things.

_In the dead of the night, with pouring rainfall, a dark shadow slipped into the forest, unnoticed by any of the unaware children. The figure walked through the little village, taller than most of the buildings. It approached the great deity of the forest in his slumber. But it did not go unseen. As it grew nearer to the tree, a booming voice roared,_

_ "Who goes there?"_

_ The figure froze in fear._

_ "I bare a message from the great king of evil. He demands that you give him the stone." The creature replied._

_ "A stone? You can find many on the ground. I have no need for this foolishness. Begone, or be destroyed!" The deep voice echoed through the forest._

_ "You'll regret not complying with the king. And __**I**__ won't regret doing whatever it takes to get that stone from you. Now, open wide..." Ghoma said in a sinister tone._

_ Ghoma walked up to the Great Deku Tree and began to burro inside of it with her claws._

_ "Ug, I... can't move!" The tree grunted, his voice slowing._

_ "Trees aren't meant to move, let me set you straight."_


	2. The Girl With No Fairy

It was early, near dawn, when the Great Deku Tree regained consciousness. He was stiff. His body wouldn't move. The Tree couldn't feel much, just a sharp pain . It could feel that retched beast digging inside of him. And when he listened closely, he could hear a faint sound; coming from underneath him. He could barely make it out, but it sounded like... _**Stone... Stone... Where IS that STONE? **_

__That's never good. He needed help, but he could feel his time nearing. He wouldn't be on this world for much longer. He needed the girl. The most important girl in centuries. Link. He called out with a scratchy voice- even his voice was fading now – for his last fairy.

"Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither..."

He saw a wisp of light, and then there was a fairy in front of him. Her glow was the color of the ocean. A beautiful sapphire with translucent wings fluttering out of the sphere of light. The blue was far to bright to see the small girl inside, this fairy was very important. She was the wisest, quickest, and the most reliable fairy he had. She would guide the girl of legends. He spoke in a hoarse tone,

"Oh, _Navi the Fairy... _Listen to my words, the words of the **Deku Tree**... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm...?"

The fairy simply nodded, not sure what the tree was saying.

"Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier; deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But.. before this tremendous evil power, even **my **power is as if it was nothing at all..."

"But Great Deku Tree, what are we to do against these forces?" Navi questioned.

"It seems the time has come for the **girl without a fairy **to begin her journey... Navi, go! Find our young friend and guide her to me... I do not have much time left..."

"Got it, I'll be right back!"

The Great Deku Tree watched as Navi flew onward to the inner forest. He just prayed that she'd be fast enough...

Link was in the middle of an unfamiliar area. It was like the forest she lived in, but it had little to no trees anywhere. There was a path made of dirt leading to a giant... thing. She didn't know what she was looking at. The giant wooden... thing began to fall. She stood, not sure what to do, and was almost stampeded by some kind of monster! It had four legs and was incredibly fast. On the horse were two people. One looked normal, and the other was huge! Link had never seen a Kokiri that tall before! The normal sized girl shouted,

"L-Link!"

Link looked at her and felt awkward. Who was she again? She looked... familiar. Her voice was smooth and soothing, even in this distressed state. She came back to her senses when she saw something hurdling straight for her.

"Take it! You'll know what to do!" The girl shouted from a distance.

Link moved and the object landed in the water behind her. She turned around and met gazes with the biggest boy she'd ever seen! He had to be seven and a half feet tall! He looked at her, also riding a monster, and smiled. Link screamed, then woke up to someone saying,

"_Hello,"_

Navi the fairy flew into Link's home. It was a humble little tree house. Lined with wood on each wall, and carved tables and chairs. She moved up to the girl's bed and began to wake her up.

"Hello, Link, is it? Wake up!" She said softly.

Link simply laid there, attempting to get more rest.

"Um.. the Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you.." She said again, slightly louder.

Nothing.

"Link! Get up!"

Nothing.

Navi began to slam herself into the sleeping girl shouting,

"Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy girl?"

"W-Wha... ah." Link mumbled, finally waking up. She sat up to be greeted by a fairy!

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi. I'll be your partner from now on! I mean, nice to meet you!" She said shyly.

Link wiped her eyes in shock. A fairy? For her!? Mido told her that that'd never happen! He called her "Ms. No fairy" And other mean names. Oh, now she'd show him! She was gonna march right up to Mido and show him who's boss!

"Um.. Link. My name's Link." Link replied with a tired, cracking voice.

"Well Link, The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, let's go!" Navi stated eagerly.

"Alright!"

Link proceeded outside and was greeted by the pleasant sunlight. It was moderately light, but not very. The trees blocked the full force of the sun, leaving all of the Kokiri children to be very pale. It was a day like any other. Small balls of light moving through the air, little wisps of energy surging through the sky, and children playing with their fairies everywhere. She moved to her ladder and heard her best friend calling,

"Yahoo, Link! Come 'ere!" Saira shouted.

Link was too excited to think. She needed to show Saria Navi. She jumped the ladder and landed with a loud grunt and a roll.

"Saria, look! Look!" Link exclaimed.

"Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you Link!" She hugged her friend.

Link hugged back, she loved hugging Saria. She was so soft and warm.

"That's great news! I'm _so _happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri Link!"

"I know! I know! I'm just like everyone else now! Life couldn't be better. On top of all of that, the Great Deku Tree has called me!" Link explained.

"Is that right? It's quite an honor to be summoned by the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see him right now!" She shouted, giving Link a playful shove in the right direction.

Link pretend stumbled and rolled to the ground. Saria giggled.

"What a goofball..." Saria mumbled to herself."

Link walked past the stream and over the rocks just to find Mido blocking the path. She sighed to herself. What was he doing there? Now she had to get past him somehow.

"Hey Ms. No Fairy. How's it "Fairying" today without a fairy? Sorry, I'm not being very fairy, only cool people can get fairies."

Link just smiled, and Navi flew from behind her head.

"Hello, my name's Navi the Fairy, nice to meet you! What's your name?" Navi said pleasantly.

Mido looked dumbfounded. Her? Having a fairy!? No! Not possible!

"What do **you **want anyway? Huh?" Mido said grumpily.

"The Great Deku Tree summoned me, let me through!"

_What!? _Mido screamed in his head. _What does the Great Elder of our village want with this wimp! No way! She's lying. I know how to get rid of her..._

"Great! But the Great Deku Tree might have a **dangerous **task for you! You should be equipped with at least a sword and shield first."

"Hey bozo, look on my back!" Link shouted, gesturing to the sheathed sword and shield on her back.

"Oh, you have a Deku Shield. And **what's THAT!? **A Kokiri Sword! **Good Grief! **Still, one more test. I'll let you through if..." _What's something there's no way she'd do...? _Mido thought to himself. "If you kiss me on the lips! Three seconds!"

"**YUCK**!" Link shouted in disgust.

"Yep, three, or no passag- **ah!**" Mido was interrupted.

Link grabbed Mido by his collar and slammed their lips together. She felt his lips and they tasted like maple leaves. His breath was like milk. Gross! She counted to three and made a loud smacking kiss sound before removing him from her mouth. She shoved the shocked boy aside and started walking to the Great Deku Tree.

"I have no time for your little games!" Link said plainly, walking away from Mido.

She walked for a few moments and Navi flew in front of her.

"Why would you do that? Do you like him?" She said, giggling.

"As if. I needed through. That was my first kiss though. What a waste that was." She mumbled to herself.

The two made it to the Great Deku Tree, and he didn't look to good. He was withering, losing leaves, and turning gray.

"I'm back, Great Deku Tree!" Navi announced.

"Good job Navi... my time is nigh. Link, listen closely. There was a curse placed on me by a man of great evil. This is a test of your courage. Venture into me and vanquish the evil inside to save my life. If you fail, all of Hyrule is lost..." The Great Deku Tree said in a very low tone.

"But Great Deku Tree, how am I supposed to fight evil things? I'm just a little kid!" Link protested.

"You may be small, but you are the chosen hero. Go forth! And show your true strength!" The Great Deku Tree encouraged.

Link took a deep breath, and walked through the tear in the Tree's side. That was made by something big... She looked around, and saw spider webs everywhere. Besides that, there was an entire cavern, **inside **of a tree!"

"Something was digging in here, not long ago. I can sense great evil coming from below us. Let's go.." Navi said in a more serious tone than she usually speaks in.

Link and Navi ventured through the sticky remains of the Deku Tree's insides. After around an hour or so of looking, she finally came to find a giant hole leading down. The hole had spider webs all over it.

"There," Navi directed. "It's down there."

Link looked down at the hole. It was almost pitch black accept for some holes in the rotting tree providing a bit of light. But down in the hole, that was an entire different story. She couldn't see anything.

"Um.. Navi. It's a little dark down there, don't ya think?" Link said nervously.

"Don't be such a baby, go on now. I'll be there with you!" Navi encouraged.

Link sighed and clenched her fists. She wasn't going to die today. Not in that hole, not in that tree. She took one last look in the light and dove down, screaming. After about 30 seconds of falling, her body slammed into something very hard. And sunk in and felt wet and cold. She realized that she had landed in water. She could barely move after the impact, but she dragged herself out of the water none the less. It was completely dark down there. The only vision she had was provided by Navi's faint glow. She guided Link through the room. Link slammed into a pillar or fall from time to time until she heard a small voice whispering.

"Stone... Stone... The king needs the stone... He. **NEEDS. **It..." The voice echoed through the chamber.

Link looked around the room for the source of the noise. Then, she heard something crawling. It sounded like the skulltulas scaling the walls in the woods. She used to shoot them down with her slingshot along with her friend Saria. But this was much louder, and it was coming from above her. She looked up in fear, and saw a glowing orange orb on the ceiling. It looked directly at her and she realized that it was an eyeball. She screamed.

"What is that!?" Link questioned.

"So I have a little _playmate _then? Great, I've been growing bored." The ball said in a sinister tone.

The entire room lit up with a blue and red glow and Link could finally see her foe. It was a giant spider. It tilted it's head and let go of the ceiling. The spider slammed against the ground right in front of our hero. Link could barely breathe. There was a giant monster, three feet away from her.

"Ganondorf frowns on eating on the job, but I doubt he'll know of this." Ghoma growled.

"Wh-Who are you...?" Link asked.

"I am the Spider Queen, Ghoma. Now shut up meal!" She said, lunging at Link.

Link shouted and put up her shield. Ghoma slammed into it and fell back. That worked, but it wouldn't twice. Link could feel the wood splitting in her hands during that last attack. Her shield couldn't take that kind of punishment.

"Arugh! You little!" Ghoma shouted, crawling up the wall to the ceiling. "Onward my pets..." She said, laying eggs that fell to the floor. "Once they hatch, I'll watch them eat you alive!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Link proclaimed, throwing a rock directly into Ghoma's eye.

She fell to the floor in pain and landed right on the eggs she previously laid.

"My babies! No!" She screamed in distress. "My babies! Why!?"

"You've got bigger problems!" Link said with a smirk before slamming her new sword right into Ghoma's eye socket.

The sword went right in the center and slammed into Ghoma's brain. The dying spider screamed and stood on two legs. It shouted and screamed and yelled as it slowly became ash in a blue flame of evil. The remains sunk into the floor, leaving a heart in it's place. Link looked at it and moved towards the little heart. When she touched it, she felt completely relived. Her sore bones from the fall felt better, and all the cuts she received navigating the tree were immediately gone as well. She also felt better than ever before.

"You did it Link! You saved the Deku Tree!" Navi cheered.

Before Link could say anything, a blue glow appeared from below her, and she began to soar into the air. Right before she hit the ceiling, everything went black.

**End of Chapter One**


	3. A Completely Different World!

Link was consumed in a blue flash right before she hit the ceiling. After that, everything went black. She was nowhere. In a reality away from ours, but only for a brief moment. She could see again! But she didn't like the view, she was nearly five-hundred feet in the air when she was back! She couldn't control herself, she just had her arms in the air and fell. When she was nearing the ground, she slowed to almost a stop, then gently touched her feet to the grass once again. She was greeted by a gray withered Deku Tree.

"Well... done Link. You have verily displayed thy courage. I knew that you would be able to carry out my wishes... Now, I have more to tell the, will thou listen?" The Deku Tree asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes," She answered.

"Now listen carefully, a wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me... The evil man ceaselessly uses his vile sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule. For it is in that Realm that one will find the divine relic, the triforce, which contains the essence of the gods.. Let me tell you the story of the creation of Hyrule..."

_**Hi, it's me, Rielence. And we've all heard this fuckin' thing hundreds of times. I'm not writing that out. I'm playing through the game to get accurate dialogue, but I can't fucking get this, because it's a cutscene! I can't fucking do anything about it! It goes too fuckin' fast to type! And this isn't even the last time you'll hear this anyway! Zelda tells you fucking 30 minutes later in the game, and then Sheik tells you at the end of the game! No, bullshit! I'm not doing it! Fuck it, fuck you, fuck this story! I'M DONE!**_

_** Hi, I'm Rielence's beta reader. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but Rielence won't be writing that particular scene. **_**Sounds like a lot of hoopla for a cutscene? Am I right!?**

_Studio audience laughter_

_**Alright, back to the story**_

__"Thou must never allow the desert man in his black armor to lay his hands on the sacred triforce... Thou mist never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Link, because of his curse, my end is nigh." The Deku Tree confessed.

"What!? You can't die! I.. I.." Link was at a loss for words, tears welling in her eyes. "I fought to hard! I saved you! You can't just go and die now! It's not **fair**!"

"Child, though your valiant efforts to break the curse _were _successful, I was doomed before you even started."

Link sniffed between sobs. "Wh-What?"

"Yes, even though I will pass away soon, you shall now grieve for me Link... I have been able to tell you these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope..."

"But..." Link began,

"No Link, thou must go to _Hyrule Castle_... There, you will meet the princess of destiny... Take this with you, the thing that creature hungered for so lustfully. The reason the man put this curse on me... Take it!"

Link watched as a green flash of light overcame the entire area. Then, she looked up. There was a floating stone above her. She raised her hands up and it moved with them, as if they possessed a kind of gravitational pull on the stone alone. She grabbed it and it vanished into thin air with green sparkles following.

"Fear not, it will come when you are ready. Now... go Link... the fate of Hyrule.. Nay, the world... depend.. on.. thee..."  
And silence. Some leaves fell, and wind blew the branches, but the Great Deku Tree.. was dead.

Link walked through the path, tears filling her eyes. She moved up to Mido who tried to stop her.

"Hold it right there, all the trees in the forest are gray, and my fairy just said that she didn't feel the Great Deku Tree's presence in these woods anymore! Is he... dead? How could you do such a thing! You monster!"

Link simply pushed past him, unaware of him even being there. Hyrule Castle, that was all that matter to her then. She went to her house and grabbed some supplies as well as food. Then, with a sack on slung around her shoulders, she walked to the exit of the forest. The Kokiri who usually guards the exit was busy at the Deku Tree's corpse. She walked through the Tree Trunk Gateway and met gazes with someone she hoped wouldn't find she was gone until it was too late... Saria.

Silence. They both just stood there. Link felt shame for trying to leave without saying goodbye, and Saria was just depressed about losing her best friend. Saria stood there, one hand against the bridge's railing. She didn't quite know what to say. More silence. Always great!

"Oh.. you're leaving.." Saria said in a monotone voice.

"Saria-" Link started,

"I knew... that you would leave the forest.. someday, Link.. Because you are different from me and our friends." Saria interrupted.

"But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever... won't we?" She said, clutching her ocarina.

"Of course!" Link insisted.

"I want you to have this ocarina... Please take good care of it."

Link took it into her hands and it sparkled with bright light. Saria leaned in and embraced Link in a tight hug.

"When you play my ocarina, I hope you think of me and come back to visit." She mumbled into Link's neck, with falling tears.

"Saria.." Link began, pulling away.

Saira interrupted Link by grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her full on the mouth. Link yelped into Saria's mouth but didn't pull away. She just stood there, not very sure what to do with her arms, so they just ended up outstretched sideways. That was a weird sensation, she liked boys, in fact, she just kissed one around an hour ago. Saria wrapped her arms around Link's waist and pulled her in closer. After around five seconds, Saria pulled away, making a small sound. A little bit of spit was on Link's lips from Saria's. Probably because Saria licks her lips when she's nervous, and she _did _just have Saria's lips against hers... Saria turned towards the forest; not moving.

Link took a deep breath, and backed up to the exit. Then she ran, and never turned back.

Link covered her eyes with her arm immediately after entering the field. It was so bright, and the sun heated up the area as well. After walking up a hill, Link could see a familiar structure in the distance. That was where her dream took place... The nightmare the had the night before. She approached it, and it all came back to her. The green man, the girl, the huge girl, and the four armed beasts...

She walked on the draw bridge and examined it.

"Decent way to use wood I suppose... But what's this cold smooth stuff holding it up..?" She asked the sky.

When she finally walked in, it was almost horrifying. People, everywhere! Some tall, some short, some skinny, some fat. But there were hundreds of them! And the noise, Sweet Din the noise! It was all too much. She walked up to a random girl her height and shouted,

"Where's the castle? I need to see the princess!"

The red headed girl just looked at her, and giggled.

"Suuuuuuuure ya do." She said playfully.

"No, I have an important message!" Link shouted back.

"Your clothes... they're.. different. You're not from around here, are ya stranger?" The girl asked.

"What? No, my name's Link.." Link said, not very comfortable.

Navi flew out of Link's cap and the girl gasped.

"A fairy! A real life fairy!? That means.. you're from the forest, aren't you!? That's **so cool! **My name's Malon. My family owns Lon Lon Ranch. I'm sure you passed it on your way over! We should play sometime!"

Link backed into a wall, this girl was insane! They didn't know each other!

"Uh huh... sounds great... So, the castle is... that way right?" Link asked in a panicked tone.

"Yeah! If you see my father, tell him to hurry up! It's been an entire day! I think... maybe more! But Fairy Girl, please find him for me!"

"Sure..." Link promised, sprinting to the castle.

Link approached the castle and walked up to the main gate.

_Alright, now use a lot of fancy words that the Deku Tree said sometimes... What do they even mean? Well, whatever, I'll just go with my gut. _Link thought to herself.

She made it to the guard and greeted him.

"Salutations my friend." She said in a very strong proper voice. "I seek audience with the princess of this fine country."

The guard looked down at Link. He was easily two feet taller than her. He squatted down and laughed into her face.

"Wow, hey there little guy!"

"I'm a girl!" Link exclaimed, pulling her long hair out of under her hat.

The shoulder laughed to himself and patted her on the shoulder.

"Of course ya are. I'm sorry, but I can't let you in. I have no idea who you are or where ya come from! You could be dangerous! Run along, find your Mom!" He spun her around and guided her to town once again.

"Y-You don't understand! I have to save Hyrule!" Link shouted.

"Wahhahahahaha! Alright, just go on now, find your daddy little girl! Wahahah, save Hyrule..." The guard exclaimed.

Link just sat there on the street corner of castle town.

"That went well..." She mumbled to herself.

Navi flew out and looked at the glum hero.

"Link, you need to sneak in there! I don't care what that stupid guard said! Get in there!" Navi persisted.

"Fine! I'll do it, I'll do it!" Link yelled, irritated at the fairy.

She waited until nightfall, and went back to the castle's gateway. The guard was still there. Dammit! So she looked for a more indirect approach. She turned back and surveyed the wall surrounding the gateway. The first one had nothing, but the second one had a patch of uncut ivy. She looked at it for a moment, then tugged at it with her hands. It seemed sturdy enough. Right when she was about to attempt climbing it, she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Fairy Girl, what're you doing here this late?"

Link turned to see the redhead once again. Malon... was it? She wasn't very sure.

"I could say the same ya know.." Link said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm waiting for my father! It's been a really long time. I hope he didn't fall asleep or something... Fairy Girl! You have to find my father! You can't miss him, he's really big and in overalls!"

Link sighed. Help this girl find her father? She had a quest to accomplish. But she couldn't say no to someone who needed her, it had been a problem since she could first walk. She made an exasperated noise and then nodded her head reluctantly.

"If I'm not back in an hour, head home." Link whispered, climbing the ivy wall.

Guards with lanterns were patrolling throughout the entire lawn. There was small talk, and some laughs, but mostly, they kept to their posts. Link heard something about a meeting of kings was the reason that the security was so tight. Just her luck. She'd never get to be alone with the princess long enough to talk to her if those dammed guards wouldn't leave!

After an entire night of sneaking, Link finally made it to a door on the far end of the castle. She couldn't open it though.

_Oh c'mon! Another dead end... what is that..? _

Link heard an obnoxiously loud sound coming from behind her. She turned to see a big man, lying on the floor asleep. She approached him and began to poke him on the shoulder to wake him up. Nothing. So she got down on her knees, and shouted in his ears,

"**Hey! **Wake up!"

"Wh-Wha? What in tarnation?" He shouted, standing up.

"Yeah, hey." Link mumbled.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" He questioned.

"Not important. You need to go see Malon, **now.**" Link said sternly.

"What are you talking about. Malon's waiting for me at the..." Reality struck all too soon for the poor guy. "_**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! She's gonne kill me!**_" Talon shouted, sprinting away. Link stood there laughing her ass off.

"Wait! You left your Milk Crates!" Link shouted. "Wait just a minute... heh, heh, heh..."

Lonk was formulating a elegant plan that would take a high ammount of skill and dextarity to execute in the small ammount of time she had to exploit the trajectory of the moon and the sun's alignment with the planets directly to earth. In other words, she had a plan to get inside.


	4. Link, Sounds Familiar Somehow

_**Warning: This chapter displays creativity and the author decided to do things that weren't in the game. Not anything that massively alters the plot by any means, but it isn't the way that it happened word for word, or scene for scene. If you have any complaints, please contact the author at **__**gofuckyourself gtfo .youfuckingstink**_

It was dawn, and Malon was up. She had been awake for about an hour. The night before she grew tired of waiting for the silly fairy girl and decided to walk home. She knew the fields quite well anyhow. If she stayed on the path, no monsters would appear. She just had to keep a steady pace. She and Ingo were working on the farm when she heard a familiar voice shouting for them.

"**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALON! INGO!**"

Malon turned to see her father, kicking dust, flailing his arms, running at them. She smiled, and let out a little laugh. She ran to meet her father. When she caught up, she pretend-pouted. She wasn't mad, he didn't leave her alone or anything. She had Ingo. And the horses, but she wanted to make him feel guilty so he wouldn't do it ever again!

"Why did you leave me alone out there in the cold market so late at night!" She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm so sorry! You must be so tired. Tell ya what, you just play in the field, I'll work double and do your work!" Talon begged.

Score.

"Okay, if you think it'll make me feel better. Byeeeeeee!" She shouted, sprinting out of the ranch.

xxxxxxxxxx

Malon was running throughout the fields, rolling around, and skipping rocks across the water leading towards Zora River. She never got time to just run like this, so she made the most of it. When she was lying in the grass catching her breath, she felt a hand cover her mouth and an arm secure her neck.

"Don't scream, I need a favor..." She voice whispered into Malon's ear.

Malon slapped the hand and rolled away. Then she saw that her assailant was no other than The Fairy Girl, Link.

"Fairy Girl, you scared me half to death! Don't do that!" Malon shouted, laughing.

"Sorry, I know, I know. But I need a favor."

"A favor? What do I owe you?"

"Well, I did find your dad..." Link said slyly.

Malon narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you weren't exactly speedy about it!" She pointed out, putting her hand on her hip.

Link smirked. She liked this girl's attitude... She didn't quite understand her feelings, just like her feelings toward Saria. She just... liked her. Like... a child's word. The word used to describe a feeling that none of them really get.

"To be fair, it was a high security castle. And actually, that's where you come in..." Link smiled at Malon.

"How so?"

"Well, the castle needs a milk delivery still. I need you to deliver me into the castle. In a milk crate." Link mumbled the last part quitely, as she knew how stupid it sounded.

"WHAT?!" Malon exclaimed.

"SHHHHH" Link urged, putting her hand over Malon's mouth again... Man, soft lips... Anyway!

"Just do it, for me?" Link pleaded.

"Just one problem, the castle got their milk aleadry. Last night."

"Not exactly... let's just say; when I got to it, there wasn't much milk to deliver.." Link said with a smirk, rubbing her belly.

"Nice.." Malon mumbled.

"So, deal, or no deal?" Link questioned.

Malon sighed deeply. She did owe Link...

"Darn it Fairy Girl..." Malon mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Malon rolled the two large milk crates up to the main gateway on a little pulley she got from her farm. One contained milk... the other...? When she approached the guard and reached her hand out for pay.

"Thanks darling. Can never have to much of this stuff! I'll tell ya what!" The guard joked.

"Just keep it cold," Malon reminded, then walked away. Her part of the plan was through.

"Will do!" The guard shouted to her while she was leaving.

She just prayed that the fairy girl wouldn't get herself into too much trouble...

xxxxxxxxxx

Bumpy. That was one word that came to mind. Cramped. Another! Compacted. There's one! These all fit what Link was going through in that accursed box! After a couple minutes, the box stopped moving. It was placed in a cold area, and the door shut. After Link waited a couple of minutes to guarantee that there was nobody there, she proceeded out and through the doorway.

It was a new world when she entered the main castle. The hall she was in had a twenty feet tall ceiling, with massive pillars supporting it! She tip toed through the castle until she saw a door labeled,

_Princess Zelda_

When she opened it, there was a staircase. At the top, was the biggest bedroom that Link could imagine. Her wildest dreams didn't compare to that room! She let one word slip from her lips,

"Wow..."

And before she was done saying those words, she had herself in a headlock, with a knife pressed against her heart.

"Ah!" She shouted, but the arm holding her neck moved to cover her mouth.

"You shouldn't be here. Do you have any idea how reckless it was coming to Zelda's bedroom. Luckily for you, there was no guards in this tower, only me. I am her guardian, Impa. But at the same time, you'd rather take on 100 guards." The voice whispered into Link's ear.

The knife pressed a little harder, drawing the smallest amount of blood possible.

"That's to show you that I am serious. Now, let's go."

Link could barely make a confused sound into the woman's arm before a blinding flash enveloped them and she was suddenly inside of a courtyard.

"The princess is ahead. I will keep watch and not allow anyone to enter. But don't take your time." Impa instructed, walking away.

Link sheepishly walked up to a girl she saw standing by a window, afraid she'd be jumped again. Link made it to the girl, and she spun around in shock.

"Wh-Who are you? And how did you get past the guards?" The girl exclaimed.

Link said nothing, she simply blew a segment of hair that Impa screwed up out of her face.

"Wait a minute... I recognize you..." The girl mumbled to herself, leaning in closet to Link. Then she did something that Link didn't expect. She leaned in and kissed her. Link yelped in surprise into the young girl's mouth. What was it with everyone sneak attack kissing her? The girl slid her tongue against Link's lips, but before Link could do anything, the girl gasped, sucked in, and backed up with her hands against her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what was happening! I just... I don't know! I felt like I've done that before. Who are you!?" She said in a huge rush.

"L-Link!" Link replied, wiping her mouth, confused.

"Link..." She name rolled off of her tongue. "Odd, it seems... familiar somehow..." The girl zoned out, staring at the sky.

"Hey! You, wake up?" Link asked, seriously concerned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me before. I assure you, I'm not like that." The girl said in an uneasy tone.

"Like what?" Link asked, confused.

"You know? Homosexual?" The girl whispered.

Link just stood there, not sure what the other girl was talking about. In the forest, none of them needed to reproduce, so there was no reason to be straight, or to have any sexuality. It was rare for two Kokiri to date and it never lasted. Some could feel sexual, but they were always too young to go very far.

"You know, girls kissing girls?" The girl whispered again.

Link still didn't know what she was talking about. But to be fair, she had kissed more girls than boys, so she could be considered "homosexual"... whatever that meant.

"That's not the point. How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Zelda, the princess of Hyrule." She said with a sweet smile.

Link blushed. She just kissed a princess?

"And you are Link, as you just said. What brings you to me Link?"

"Well... I-um... Have this." Link stumbled around her own words.

She reached her hands out, and the spiritual stone materialized out of thin air in them. Zelda gasped.

"That stone..." Zelda whispered to herself.

"The spiritual stone of the forest." Link explained.

Zelda looked at it and reached her hands out, but receded them away.

"Such beauty.. Link, I need to ask a great favor of you..." Zelda said with a hopeful expression.

"Anything," Link guaranteed.

"Look through this window, do you see the wicked man in there?"

Link walked up to the window and saw a dark-greenish skinned man kneeling to something. Most likely a person. He sensed something, and shot his gaze towards Link, then smiled, and licked his lips. Link backed up and got out of sight.

"What? Did he see you?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know what we're up to. Which leads to the question, will you help me?"

"Yes." Link answered.

"Okay, I assume you know the story of the creation of Hyrule..?" Zelda questioned.

"I do." Link replied.

"Great, so I don't have to explain it to you. I assumed that a dying tree told you of it yesterday, am I mistaken?"

_**(Heh)**_

"Wh-What?" Link asked, confused on what Zelda had just said.

"Huh?" Zelda asked, not sure what Link was questioning.

"What?"

"What?"

"Nevermind," Zelda stopped that awkward back and forth. "I need you to venture to two kingdoms bordering Hyrule and speak to their leaders. Ask for their spiritual stones."

"Why do we need them?"  
"That evil man in there wants to get his hands on all three of them to gain access to the sacred realm and receive the triforce. We can't let him do that. With all that power, there's no telling what he'd do."

Link clenched her fists. Is this really what the Great Deku Tree wanted? Preventing some guy from getting stones. And this girl... she was so, strange. She had a vision. She... she kissed her before saying a word to her... None of it made any sense.

"Link, believe me; please!"

Link was conflicted. She wanted to believe her, but it was all so ridiculous! Zelda placed her hand on Link's, and Link's vision flashed. Everything went black. She heard nothing at all. Saw nothing at all. Felt nothing at all. There _was, _nothing at all. After a moment, there was a flicker or light. Like a candle bringing a faint glow to wherever she was. Then, she started to see. More visions, like the previous morning.

She saw a Green Skinned man, that she now knew as Ganondorf, riding a horse, straight for her! She ran out of the way, and then he turned to her. Maybe she'd see how this scene ended. He looked at her and right before he spoke, darkness. Once again. Then, she could see a dark, dimly lit blue room. There were waterfalls all around, and she was standing on a golden triangle. She looked down to see herself in an adult body. Then, again, darkness.

Then, she could see a dark man on a horse. He cast a lightning bolt at her, but she saw... well, herself... deflect it. The older version of herself valiantly fought the dark foe and triumphed. Then, darkness.

What could have been happening? It was like a slide-show of her future. Then, she saw the one thing she feared this adventure would have as an outcome. She saw herself, being stabbed by Ganondorf, directly in the heart. Then, she watched herself fall to the floor, and choke on her own blood. She was dead.


	5. A Beautiful Melody

Fear. She believed that was the word for the feeling she was experiencing. Fear. Maybe terror, but fear seemed to fit better. As she watched herself choke to death on her own blood, she could feel her stomach sink. Her heart began beating faster, and she began to breathe rapidly and deeply. Was this her future? Or was this simply a possible outcome? If she really was this badass fighting hero, then how could she possibly fail? She couldn't seem to find any answers. And eventually, life left the body of what was once future Link, and Link's mind was thrown back into reality. She backed up, surprising Zelda a bit.

"I'm sorry... I just saw... Well, I'm not sure what I saw." Link stuttered.

Zelda gave her a look that she couldn't read. Was she freaked out? Was she mocking her in her head? Was she worried? Link couldn't tell. But Zelda quickly ended the silence.

"Alright then. Get going to Death Mountain."

"Sounds friendly..." Link mumbled.

"Very. Now, you'll need to give the gate's guard this letter so he lets you through. Alright?"

"Alright. I'll be back soon!"

"My attendant will show you out." Zelda instructed.

Link turned to see the giant woman who had almost killed her before. She froze in her tracks.

"Hello, I hear you will be assisting the princess. If you're going to get anywhere, you'll need proof that you're helping the Royal Family." The woman stated.

"Well, I have this..." Link said, holding up the letter.

"Not good enough. Listen closely. Nobody outside the Hylian Royal Family knows this melody, aside from other royalty of course. It's a little message tune we came up with back in the war. To show that we were a part of the alliance. Now, pull out an instrument."

The woman whistled a beautiful tune, and Link did her best to replicate it on her ocarina.

"I played this melody to Zelda when she was a child. Right before bed. This theme has no name, so I like to refer to it as _Zelda's Lullaby_"

Link nodded her head.

"So how we we sneak out of here?" Link asked.

Impa simply smirked. She grabbed a hold of Link's arm, and threw something on the floor. Everything went white, then they were outside. Just like that.

"Wow, you're fast!" Link exclaimed.

"Death Mountain is that way. I urge you to move that way immediately. Good luck, hero." Impa instructed before throwing another flash of light on the ground. Then, she was gone.

Link turned to the village, and began her trek up the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXX

After about three hours of climbing, Link was at the peek of the mountain. Well, not the highest point, just at the section cut off for the Gorons to live in. She entered the cave-like area to see something very unique. There were stone walls surrounding the city, with Goron faces carved everywhere. Cloth curtains were covering each door that most likely led to a Goron's home. Link went down a staircase and saw a massive door in the section below. That was where the leader must be! But before she could run down the last flight of stairs, she heard an all-too-familiar tune coming from behind her. She turned around, and saw a dark corridor. She knew the source of the music! What were the odds of her own home being so closely linked to this mountain!?

She walked through the stone hallway and came out in the woods she grew up in. Any poor sap who wandered into these woods by accident would surely be lost immediately, but Link knew this forest inside and out. She followed the trees she memorized and found the source of the noise. It was her best friend, Saria, playing her favorite song on her ocarina. Link approached the green girl slowly. It had only been a matter of days since they had seen each other, but that's the longest they'd ever been apart. They normally only left each other to pee, or sleep.

Saria stopped playing and saw Link nearing her. She smiled, dropped the ocarina and shot up, hugging her best friend.

"Link! How have you been! I missed you!" Saria exclaimed, slightly muffled by Link's chest.

She stepped back, and looked at Link.

"You've gotten taller..." Saria whispered to herself.

"Yeah, suppose I hit a growth spurt didn't I? Hah ha! Looks like someone needs to catch up!" Link chuckled happily.

Saria had an unreadable expression on her face.

"That isn't right.. we don't grow..." She mumbled in a barely audible tone.

"What was that?" Link questioned, unable to hear her friend.

"Oh, nothing. It's so good to see you! The last time we saw each other was when I..." She blushed, remembering how she kissed Link.

"You what...?" Link asked.

"When I did this!' Saria shouted, pulling Link in for another kiss.

Link shouted in surprise, but didn't object. She happily kissed her friend back. Saria began to open her mouth, then closed it again, grabbing Link's bottom lip with her two lips. Link felt Saria wrap her arms around her waist, and Link did the same. They both fell over, with caused them to shout. With their mouths open, Saria's tongue accidentally fell in Link's mouth since she was on top of the girl. Link froze, it was a weird sensation, feeling another girl's tongue in her mouth.

It was thick, and wet. Link tasted Saria's tongue and slid her own around it. Shortly after, they both got up, giggling to themselves.

"Link, why did we just do that?" Saria questioned.

Link seemed shocked. Did what? They were just kissing.

"What do you mean? We're friends. I like you, and I like kissing you. What's the problem?"

"I don't know, we're not dating or anything, that's the kind of thing that girlfriends do."

Link felt mad. What? They weren't friends!? Link was just as good of a friend as any 'girlfriend' could be!

"Why aren't we girlfriends then? Are you afraid to be my girlfriend?" Link questioned.

"I'm so not!" Saria shouted.

"Then are we girlfriends?" Link asked.

"Definitely! I'm not a chicken!"

"Well, what kind of things do girlfriends do other than kissing?"

"Well.. they hug, and hold hands!" Saria explained.

Link leaned in and hugged Saria, holding her close, then when she pulled away, she grabbed her hand in her own.

"Wow, you're good at this.." Saria joked.

Link squeezed her hand and fell down to the ground with her new girlfriend. They laughed, and held each other close.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Saria questioned.

"I just followed your music silly! That sound carries throughout the entire woods! How do you play it so well anyway?"

"I can show you, get your ocarina out!"

The girls sat there and Saria showed Link the notes.

"This is a special song Link. It brings happiness and energy to someone when she hear it. Play it whenever you think of the forest!"

Link looked at her ocarina, and smiled.

"I have to go now Saria.." Link admitted.

"What? You've been here for ten minutes!" She sobbed.

"I know, but I have a mission! I'll be back, I promise! Girlfriend." With the last word, she leaned in and planted a poorly coordinated kiss on her friend's lips. It made a loud smacking sound, and Saria wiped her lips afterwards. Not Link's best work...

"Alright, just hurry so you'll be back quicker!" Saria requested.

"Definitely." Link assured her, running back to the Goron city.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N: Hey guys, Merry Christmas. And if ya don't celebrate christmas, dats kool too. Happy whatever you celebrate! IF you celebrate nothing... Merry Wednesday...? I guess. Anyway, this is a quickie I came up with to keep ya well fed. It's winter break and I promise at least two new chapters before I go back on January 6**__**th**__**! So be on the lookout for those. They're not gonna be very long, this one is 3 pages, but still, they'll keep you satisfied. Now, girl talk time. What pairings do you wanna see in this story? Malink, Zelink, SarLink, And RuLink will all be present, but what about others? How about the cuco lady? Or ingo? Or even fucking Ganondorf, I don't care, just lemme know. Review, and stay gorgeous! Peace out!**_


	6. Two is Better than One

Link walked through the forest that she grew up in. She was going to Death Mountain soon, she just wanted to see her home before she risked her life again. She climbed the ladder and entered her home. What she saw was something so unexpected that it blew her mind. And my mind. And now, because you're reading this, it'll blow **your **mind! She entered to see Mido, her childhood rival, sitting on her bed looking at something they carved together.

"What are you doing in my home?" Link questioned.

Mido jumped in fear.

"L-Link? We thought you were dead!" He shouted, leaping off the bed to her.

Was Mido... crying? He hated her, and she hated him!

"Link, I'm sorry. I was a jerk! I know that! But it was only because..." He stopped.

"..Because?" Link asked.

"It's because I kinda like you." He mumbled quietly.

"You wh-"

Link was interrupted by Mido kissing her on the lips. She smiled, because she was getting pretty good at this. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug, lips still together. Link enjoyed the differences between Saria and Mido's lips. They were the only people she'd kissed more than once. Saria's were soft and accepting. But with Mido, she felt like he was in control. Even if she was the taller one.

Mido's tongue peeped out of his mouth against Link's lips. Link didn't let it in this time. No, she sucked on it like a popsicle. It made a slurping sound, and Mido loved the feeling. But before they could continue, Link broke apart.

"Mido, I like you. A lot." Link admitted. "I was only mean to you because I was mad that you didn't like me back..."

"Same reason with me!" He exclaimed.

"So... are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mido questioned.

Link didn't know that you couldn't have more than one, so she stupidly accepted. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers one more time.

"Absolutely." She answered.

Mido blushed and sat down on the bed, very happy.

"But I have to go. See ya later, _boyfriend..._" She did a girly wave and walked away, feeling great.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link entered the massive door she had seen before getting side tracked by the woods. She walked in to see a giant goron. She guessed that he was the leader. She approached him slowly, and stood tall.

"Hello, I request the spiritual stone of fire please."

He looked at her and laughed right in her face.

"Of course you are. Beat it kid. I'm busy with important **adult** business." He mumbled.

"But I need it, for the princess!" Link shouted, showing him the piece of paper.

Darunia inspected the paper with great focus, then gave it back to Link.

"You're the second one this week with royal premission to storm into my country and demand our relic. I could begin a war over this!" Darunia shouted at Link.

"Bu-Bu-B-But you won't!" Link replied.

"And why won't I?" He questioned, towering over her with intimidation.

"B-Because Gorons are peaceful... and kind... and... you'd never hurt anyone."

Darunia looked at Link, then broke into laughter.

"I..I couldn't hold the laugh back any longer! You should've seen your face! You were all like, 'He's gonna eat me!'" He laughed.

"I like you kid. But my people are starving. A man by the name of Ganondorf stormed in here demanding the stone as well. He blocked off our food supply and infested it with Dodongos. If you can rid the cavern of Dodongos, I'll give you the stone you want."

"Deal," Link agreed, shaking his hand, still terrified of Darunia's mood swing.

"You look kinda wimpy.." He observed, grabbing her soft, noodley arm. "Take this," He shouted, giving Link a bracelet. "It's a powerful bracelet that grants even wimps like you the strength of a grown man!"

Link put it on and felt energy surging through her. She shouted with joy and sprtinted to the cavern.

"She's gonna die..." Daruna whispered to himself.


	7. From Now On, We're Sworn Brothers!

Link was finally at what looked to be the end of the cavern. She had killed around fifty dodongos and there were none left in sight. It wasn't a complete waste of energy though, because she found a leather bag with explosives in it! Now she could blow shit up! Yeah! She walked through the hall with lava in the center until she heard footsteps behind her. Then breathing... She took a deep breath and turned around to see a giant dodongo! It was easily twenty dodongos combined! It stood tall over her and took a massive breath of air, Link jumped out of the way just in time to not be scorched by fire.

"What is that thing!?" Link screamed.

"It's the King Dodongo! It's scales are too strong to penetrate, find another way to attack it!" Navi shouted.

Link dodged it as it rolled on by in an attempt to crush her alive. It slammed into a wall and turned again, taking a deep breath. Link knew what was coming, she jumped out of the way and hear an explosion. She turned to see a bomb flower had been detonated.

"Those are bomb flowers Link, they're natural growing bombs that are native to Death Mountain!"

"Hm... the fire makes it blow up... good to know." Link whispered to herself.

"Hey beef breath! Over here!" She shouted, standing tall in front of the beast.

"Link, are you insane?" Navi questioned.

"Just wait."

It turned to her and took a deep breath. She almost lost her hat to the monster. She readied a bomb and threw it. The explosive soared right into the beast's mouth and detonated inside of it's stomach. The king screamed in agony and curled up into a ball. After rolling into a couple walls, it plummeted into a pit of lava, meeting a bitter, grim end.

Link stood there, looking at the beast. It was rock hard, along with the rest of the lava. Must be the dark magic. Another heart appeared and when Link touched it, she again felt better than ever before. She stepped into the blue portal of light, and was thrown into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link landed right outside the cave, with Darunia behind her. She turned to see him and shouted, backing up. Darunia laughed and slammed his fists against his back with a victory shout. He then patted Link on her head, effectively forcing her to the ground, all but unconscious. He chuckled and lifted her to her feet again. After about a minute, she was good to stand on her own. He began explaining,

"When that man came, dark clouds followed. The way he acted, spoke, treated my fellow brothers, I knew he was no good. So I denied him the stone. He then cursed my county's name and dammed it to the biggest famine it was ever going to experience. We would have most likely died out if it were not for you. Link: The Dodongo Smasher! I like that title, it suits you. Now, I owe you one spiritual stone, the Goron Ruby!"

He threw his hands in the air and a red flash of light overcame the area. After that, Link had the second stone in her hands. She noticed his it had a vibrant and beautiful shine to it. It was a gorgeous red and gold stone. Link watched as it disappeared into thin air, just like the last one.

"Thank you." Link said to Darunia.

"Don't mention it. From now on, you're an honorary sworn brother. We do good things for others, and each other. I owe you more than a stone. If you ever need my help, let me know. There is a Magical and Beautiful fairy on the peak of this mountain that will grant you a new power. I suggest you visit her, brother."

"Got it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Link stood in the middle of the fairy fountain. She looked at the triforce and tried Zelda's lullaby to show proof of her association with the royal family. After the song was done, Link could hear a woman laugh. Bam! A completely naked woman appeared. Easily fifteen feet tall and three feet wide. She was a giant. And naked... Link stared at her luscious breasts and perky nipples as she laughed.

"Enjoying the view?" She shouted.

Link simply nodded.

"How about this?" The fairy flew right up to Link and shoved the heroine's face right in her clevage. Link shouted in surprise and suffocation. The great fairy began laughing again. Link was getting into it. She tilted her head a little and just barely licked the Great Fairy's nipple, causing the woman to moan.

"Woah, little girl. That's adult stuff! Enough of that for now! Talk to me when you're a grownup, okay?" Link nodded.

"I am the great fairy of magic, and I will grant you the ability to use magical spells with your sword! Receive it now!" The fairy shouted, then leaned in and kissed Link on the lips.

Link yelped, as the fairy was much bigger. She could probably shove her entire head in the giant's mouth. The lips of the fairy encased Link's entire face, covering the girl in her saliva. Link felt a strange energy coming from the Great Fairy's mouth into her own, then, she tasted the woman's tongue sliding into her mouth. Her tongue was as thick as her arm and almost didn't fit in the small girl's mouth! From the tip of the tongue, Link felt magic being injected into her body. It filled her completely.

The fairy pulled away, and cupped Link's face in one hand.

"So precious. Come to me when you're older, babe. I'll _destroy _you..." With that, she kissed Link one more time, then sunk back into the fountain.

Link felt the slightest tingle in her nether regions with that last kiss. She felt it, and it felt better and better.

"Hm.." She wondered what was causing it. With that out of the way, she went to the Zora's domain.

_**Hey guys! Two quick ones in one night! Go me! Can't wait until Link's an adult and I can start taking these scenes farther! I'm already pushing the line farther than I should, but Link's just a... curious child...? Yeah... let's go with that. #sexyhugefairysalivaalloverme**_


	8. Marriage? Just Want that Stone!

_**A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's been almost two weeks! I know that! My brother came into town and I see him once a year seeing as he's in the US Marines. He's deploying for 14 months and he was here for two weeks to celebrate Christmas. I won't see him till February 2015... But enough about my life, I just wanted you to know why I wasn't posting. I literally got about three hours of sleep a night if I was lucky. He knew how to keep me awake... Mtn. Dew and first person shooters... But anyway, enjoy the chapter! And this is to the person who keeps asking. YES! **_**THERE WILL BE FUCKING RUTO X LINK IN THIS CHAPTER! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!? Peace out ;)**

__Link was walking the field, slaying the onslaught of Stalchildren who dare oppose her. Every night went like this. For around a week now. She would look for the next Spiritual Stone all day, sleep for around an hour, then search all night. Black rings formed under her eyes, and she grew so tired, she could barely walk. The Stalchildren were almost too much for the warrior to handle, even though they took one stab with her sword to silence.

After around another two hours of looking for clues in the desolate, massive field, Link hear singing. She looked around, and saw a ranch just around a mile away. She began walking for it, following the voice. After about ten minutes, an exhausted Link stumbled into the ranch to find a familiar red headed girl singing. She smiled at the sight of the girl and approached her.

Malon turned when she heard footsteps. She was delighted to see her friend, the Fairy Girl. She yelped with glee and hugged her. Link shouted at the sudden loss of balance and fell to the ground, Malon with her. Link slammed against the ground back first. Not her most graceful moment, but she was _soooooo tired. _But to her surprise, when Malon landed on her, their lips connected. Malon gasped at the kiss, and Link simply enjoyed it. But to her surprise yet again, Malon didn't break it.

Malon looked Link in the eyes, not sure what to do. She moved her lips around ever once and a while, but mostly let Link do the kissing. After about three minutes, Malon got up, and helped the blond girl up as well.

"Well, you sure are smooth. Stealing a kiss from me like that! Hmph, how impolite!" Malon looked off, seemingly angry.

"You were the one who fell on me! I was the victim!" Link defended herself.

"What do you want anyway? Why are you here?"

Link didn't quite know. She was so bored, looking for the stone, she didn't really intend to wander into the ranch. The young girl's voice was... entrancing... She had never really hear something that beautiful. Well... the didn't really socialize with many people in her lifetime... Just half dozen kids and a tree. But she was sure that even if she had lived a normal childhood, Malon's voice would still amaze her.

"Well...?" Malon questioned, obviously annoyed.

"W-What's that song?" Link asked in a soft tone.

Malon's face was relived of the anger it previously held and was flooded with a nostalgic expression.

"My mother..." She paused at the mention of her. "She taught me this song. It's one of the only things I remember of her... Never learned the words," She laughed, even though tears were welling in her eyes. "but it sure is a gorgeous tune, isn't it?"

Link placed her hand on Malon's shoulder to show she understood how she felt. Her parent, the Great Deku Tree, had left her as well. Malon's face lit up.

"Fairy girl, will you sing with me?" She asked in an anxious tone.

Link blushed a little and placed her hand on the back of her neck, nervous.

"I don't sing... how about I accompany on this?" She asked, getting out the Fairy Ocarina that Saria have her.

"Okay, the melody goes like this."

Malon belted out notes that blew Link away. When the girl sang, her voice became so mature, like a grown woman's. Link played her ocarina in harmony with the red head and after around twenty minutes of music, they stopped for air. Malon looked at Link in a way the blond girl couldn't read, but she did blush. She couldn't help it, Malon was too damn cute! After a little more silence, Link finally spoke.

"Well, I gotta go. Save the world and stuff..." She mumbled awkwardly.

Malon laughed.

"Save the world? Of course you will Fairy Girl! And I'll help! Call me when you need me!" And with that, she pecked Link on the cheek, and hugged her.

Link blushed more and left without saying anything. Dammit, she was good at talking to people usually. Or at least good enough to not trip on her words like a dipshit! But Link had more on her mind. The last stone... Where could it be?

XXXXXXXXXX

Link was walking down the field path when a strange sight caught her eye. It was two fences, guarding a pathway. Curiosity got the best of her and she headed that way. Aft er a bit of walking, she found herself at a massive body of water. Easily the most water she had ever seen. To her, it was probably the most water in the world. She ran up to it, and marveled at it's vastness. But something shinny caught her gaze.

She turned her head to see a bottle in the water, it had.. _something _in it. She dove into the lake and retrieved the bottle. She knew how to swim because of tinny ponds in the woods, but they were at the most, the size of a large bath. She swam up to the top and gagged for breath. She had never gone that deep before. She couldn't breathe.

After she caught her breath, she opened the bottle and saw a note inside. She let it fall in her hands and unwrapped it to see an S.O.S! It read,

_Help me! My name is Princess Ruto of the Zora kingdom! I'm trapped within Lord Jabu Jabu's belly! Please help me! Come to the Zora Sanctuary behind Zora's Domain._

_ PS: Please don't tell my father..._

"Well then..." Link mumbled to herself, noticing a passage that most likely led to the source of the bottle. She dove in and left the lake.

A tall, dark figure stood on the hill beyond Lake Hylia. Arms crossed, chest sucked in, and shoulders high, he stood there, chuckling a dark sinister laugh.

"It won't be long now... I just had to speed things up a little bit..." The man said proudly.

_Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Princess Ruto sat against the walls of Jabu Jabu's stomach. She was pounding against them, looking for her stone. She was about to give in and let it go forever. It was gone, most likely digested by the whale's stomach acids... By now, it was history. But she heard something... What was it... _Footsteps...?_

Ruto turned to see a young Hylian girl entering the fish's body! The girl was being thrown in

at a high speed, and she was shouting very loudly. She slammed into a wall and hit the ground with a thud. Ruto walked up to the girl and poked her with her toe. The Hylian grunted and stood up.

"Not my most graceful entrance, but I'm here to rescue you!" Link exclaimed,

"...Rescue me?

"Yeah, I've come to re- YOU'RE NAKED!" Link shouted, covering her eyes.

"Na-ked...?" Ruto had never heard the word.

"You're not wearing any clothes!" Link explained, still covering her eyes.

Ruto was still very confused.

"We live in water... cotton and wool is impractical..."

Link took her hands away from her eyes to see the princess. The girl had no clothes on, and Link could see _everything._ But it's not like she didn't have the stuff too. It was just strange to see.

"Okay... But I'm still here to rescue you. Let's go!"

Ruto laughed in the Hylian's face.

"I know Jabu Jabu better than anyone! I come here all the time! But it looks... different since the last time... And anyways, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. My st- Nevermind that! It's none of your business! Leave it to m-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ruto took a step forward and was absorbed by the whale's stomach, falling in deeper.

"Oh c'mon!" Link shouted, jumping in after the princess.

Ruto slammed onto the ground and Link landed on her. She shouted in pain as well as Link. When the two girls got up, Ruto crossed her arms and huffed.

"I knew that was there. It was a shortcut! No need to crush me!" She exclaimed.

"Hah! A shortcut! You fell into a void inside of a whale's stomach and you're trying to convince me that it was intentional!? Don't make me laugh... Now let's get out of here." Link grabbed Ruto's hand and began walking away.

"Unhand me!" Ruto shouted.

"It'd be my pleasure..." Link mumbled in a barely audible tone, gripping the sword strapped to her hip.

"What was that?" Ruto questioned.

"I said it's be my pleasure to escort you out ma'am. Lead the way."

"I can't leave yet! My stone... it was my mothers.. Jabu Jabu ate it and I have to get it back! Please, just help me find it!" Ruto begged.

Link sighed, and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" Ruto shouted, convinced she was being left behind.

"Finding your stone. Let's go!"

"I'm not walking in this filthy area! My feet are exposed! The stomach acid could seriously injure them!"

_We're not even standing in stomach acid... _Link moaned in her head. She clenched her jaw, turned around, and picked the princess up.

"Much better..." Ruto giggled to herself, clinging to Link's arms.

"I'd bet." Link mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link and Ruto walked through another passage to find a circular platform with a blue, golden stone resting in the center.

"That looks like a..." Link began.

"My stone! My stone! That's it! Throw me up there this instant and let me retrieve it!"

"You're the boss..."

Link threw Ruto with all her might and the Zora girl landed on the platform with a thud. She stood up, and walked to the stone.

"The spiritual stone of water... the Zora's Sapphire..." Ruto marveled.

"The wh-" Link as interrupted by Ruto shouting.

The platform the girl was on shot up in the air and when it came back down, there was a massive octarock in her place.

"Oh man..." Link groaned, drawing her blade. "I'm coming for ya Ruto!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruto awoke to be trapped inside of something big and slimey. It was breathing, and Ruto was shifted every time it took in breath. She tried to move, and she slid around inside of the little tubular being. It groaned, and Ruto felt herself rising up, like the beast was standing or something. Ruto heard battle cries belonging to a young girl. She knew that it was Link... but what could she be fighting? The beast the princess was inside? Was she there to save her? Ruto's thoughts were interrupted by falling over on her side when the beast did so. It slammed against the ground and made a muffled crying sound. Ruto heard Link hacking and slashing at it, and began to see light. Outside light. Link was cutting the princess out!

After about two more minutes, the beast screamed, and exploded into green slime. Ruto shouted and fell to the ground. Link caught her just in time and got covered in the slime as well. Ruto looked Link longingly in the eyes, smiling.

"You looked cool..." She giggled. "I-I mean, cooler than I thought you would!" She shouted, blushing. "Let's just get out of here..."

The two girls looked up to see a blue light lifting them in the air, and they vanished into thin air.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link opened her eyes to see Ruto right in her face. She blushed madly, and tried to look away. She noticed that the blue light had cleaned the goo off of them. Before she could say anything, Ruth wrapped her arms around the hero's shoulders and brought Link in for a kiss right on the lips. Ruto felt different that anyone Link had kissed before. Sure, everyone had their own style to it. Mido was rough and controlling. Saria was soothing and soft, and Zelda was... Well, nice... But Ruto's was something else entirely.

Her lips felt different. Much, much softer. And Link could taste some salt on the Zora's lips as well. Link blushed even more when Ruto pressed her body against her own. Link had just remembered that Ruto was naked! The fish girl's breasts were pressed against the Hylian's own through her green tunic.

Ruto slid her tongue into Link's mouth, and that was where the differences were very apparent. Firstly, Ruto's tongue was easily twice as long as Saria's, and it was covered in... _something... _Probably the Zora equivalent to saliva, but it tasted.. nice. Link licked the liquid off of Ruto's tongue and that's when it happened. The two girls fell in the water!

Link shouted, falling backwards, not able to support Ruto any longer. The girls landed with a loud _SPLASH_ and Ruto laughed. Smiling, Ruto seductively swam up to Link and kissed the blond girl yet again.

"You were pretty cool. Thanks for rescuing me in there.. Ask me for anything.."

"I want the stone!" Link asked.

"The Zora Sapphire? Okay.. My mother told me to use this as an engagement stone when I found the right person. You'll be my betrothed, and only mine. Is that okay...?" Ruto smiled happily.

Link didn't understand half the words in that sentence, and she really wanted that stone, so she agreed.

"Great! The wedding will be in a couple of years once we're old enough! I can't wait!" She kissed Link again with a fiery passion not there before.

"Okay okay..." Link exclaimed, pulling away from the Zora.

_What's a wedding anyway...? _Link asked herself in her head.

"But I have to go.. I be back to visit you soon!" Link shouted, swimming away.

"Okay, see you later!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Link approached castle town to see a horrifying sight. She had never expected to see this... Hyule Castle... was burning to the ground...


	9. From Bad to Worse

_**A/N: Hey guys! ONE. MORE. CHAPTER. After this, there will be a lemon, I swear on my fucking life! This one last god dammed buildup chapter! I've been waiting for this for months, but it's just about here. This'll be a quickie, two pages max on word, just have to get this out of the way. One more chapter! (If you haven't noticed, I wanna get to adult Link...) Rielence, out, peace!**_

"No..." Link whispered to herself while she stared at the flaming castle. It couldn't be! She have been dreaming! But it was there. And she knew she was awake.

She approached the drawbridge to find it up, even though it was only mid afternoon. She took a deep breath, and pondered on how to get inside. But before she could even try one thing, it slammed down with a massive crash like thunder. It wasn't lowered, it was dropped. Someone wanted out fast... Link was almost hit by a horse! She barely jumped out of the way in time. She looked to see that the rider was no other than Impa and Princess Zelda.

"Link! Take this! You'll know what to do! Don't let him have it! Kill him!" Zelda shouted, throwing a blue object to the blond Hylian's feet.

Link inspected the blue item and realized that it was the ocarina of time! The most prized possession of princess Zelda! She put it in her leather pouch and turned to see Ganondorf on his mighty steed right behind her! She shouted, but covered her mouth before she looked like a child to her foe.

"You, kid!' He shouted. "That girl, and the Shieka, which direction did they go?"

Link backed up, ready to fight. Her hand drifted slowly to her sword. Once it clicked out of it's secure position in the sheath, Ganondorf laughed manically.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? I like your attitude kid... and you look like you'll grow up to be quite good looking... Do you want to come with me and be my queen..?" He asked, in no specific tone. "I'll speed up your aging process. You'll be twenty by tomorrow. Then, you can please me... How's that sound kid?" He smiled, licking his lips.

Link released her sword from the sheath and drew it into a fighting stance.

"Not happening." She stated firmly.

"Ahahahahahaha! Now I _really _like you! That wasn't an offer! But I'm too busy to argue, I'll be back for you soon my little one, there's _nowhere _you can hide from me in this country! Or in this world! And by the way, nice stone collecting..." With that, he rode away with such speed that it looked like he was never there; leaving Link to stand there petrified.

Link pulled out the ocarina and looked at it, not quite sure what to do. But then, out of nowhere, everything went black. She was in some large temple, and Zelda was there too. She tried to speak, but couldn't.

_"Link, when you receive this message... I won't be around anymore. Ganondorf has invaded and we cannot wait for you any longer. You must take this ocarina and go to the Temple of Time near the Market Place. Play this song to gain access to the door of time. From there, you will find the weapon capable of defeating the evil king. Please Link, you're our only hope. Do it for us, and for me..." _Zelda instructed.

Link nodded, and listened as Zelda played a beautiful yet short melody on the ocarina. Then, Link tried it on her own. The two played together, then Zelda vanished, and Link was in Hyrule Field once again. She looked in the direction Zelda left in and wondered if she was okay. But she didn't have the time to think about her, she had to go to the Temple of Time.

She walked through the town to see a better view of the burning castle. People were evacuating through the entrance of the market as well. Link walked past them in a hurry on her way to the temple. When she entered, she saw an altar in front of a massive door. She walked up to it to see writing engraved on it.

"He who wields the Ocarina of Time and possesses the three stones will be granted access to the golden power..." It read.

Link got out her Ocarina of Time and played the song she had just learned. When she was finished, the spiritual stones appeared and placed themselves on the altar! Then, she heard a loud rumbling sound, and the massive stone door began to rise. When it was finished, the triforce on the wall began to glow red, and Link could see the next room of the temple. She walked in to be interrupted by Navi.

"Hey Link, is that..." She began. "The legendary blade, the _master sword_!?" She exclaimed.

Link approached the blade and looked it over.

"With this, I'll be able to defeat Ganondorf and restore peace to Hyrule, right?" Link questioned.

"Right!" Navi replied.

Link had a knot growing in her stomach. The damn thing was taller than her, and was most likely as heavy as well. There was no way she could wield it in battle!

_Maybe it's magic... _

She had no idea how right she was...

She grabbed it with both hands and pulled it upwards. A blue light enveloped her and everything want black. She gained her sight back again to see a very strange looking area. She was standing on a massive triforce surrounded by colorful platforms. All of these things seemed to be floating on the surface of water that was flooding the entire place. She noticed that she was higher above the ground than usual. She looked directly down to see...

_Woah! Is that... me? _She questioned in her head.

She was a woman! Grown up completely! Her breasts had grown, her hips had expanded, and she was much taller than before.

"But, how?" She asked the empty room.

"All will be explained..." The voice of an old man echoed throughout the chamber.

"Who's there!?" Link shouted.

"I am Rauru, one of the seven sages. This place is known as the Chamber of Sages. We are in the last stronghold against the evil that has plagued the Sacred Realm. It is located in the very center of the Realm. The triforce of power has been stolen, and the other two pieces are missing. You see, when you picked up the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, you opened a portal to the Sacred Realm. This is where you would have claimed the title of the Hero of Time and gained access to the power to repel evil which is absent from the sword. That is, if you were old enough. Since you were too young, the sword put you to sleep for seven years, and now you are ready. Now allow me to explain. The seven sages must pray to it when the moment is right for it to restore to the blade. You see, the Sages have given up praying to the sword when there isn't a crisis and have decided to be reborn when it was time to pray again. I was left here to watch over the Chamber of Sages as well as the entire Sacred Realm while the others rested in peace until they were needed once again. But the sages are not responding to the call, and it's not like them to ignore me. It is safe to assume that they are in some form of trouble that will not allow them to awaken as a sage. You must venture to the five temples and awaken them. I am already awakened, as well as the seventh sage who's idenity will be revealed when the time is right. It is up to you to save us all Link. We are counting on you! Awaken Link, in the Temple of Time!"

A blinding flash of light overcame Link and she woke up on the floor in the Temple of Time. She stood up and noticed that she was wearing tights over her legs, and she looked to see armor lining the inside of her green tunic. She didn't want to think too hard on who changed her and decided to leave and investigate the world she left for seven years. But before she could take three steps, a voice interrupted her.

"Hero."

Link grabbed her sword and spun around. There, she saw a man around her height standing there. But this man wasn't a normal man. He was wearing the attire of a Shieka!

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am Shiek. The last of the Shieka tribe. It has been seven years since you left us hero, and now it is time for you to return and save the world. I trust that you were briefed on your duty by Rauru, were you not?" The man said in a strong tone, even though he seemed to have a softer voice that you'd find in a kind woman.

"I.. Yes. You're correct. But what happened?" Link questioned.

"You failed to get the spiritual stones in time and failed your country." Shiek stated in a plain, uncaring, and disconnected voice. Almost like he didn't want to remember what he was saying.

"I didn't fail! I got the stones!" Link shouted, not wanting to believe the Shieka.

"Of course you got the stones. But it isn't always just completing the task that's important hero. The important part is doing it right. The princess needed you to find them swiftly. You took too dammed long!" Shiek shouted, pointing his finger at Link.

"I don't believe you!" Link exclaimed.

"Follow me." Shiek instructed, walking towards the door.

Link and Shiek were outside the temple and Link for the first time saw what she was dealing with. The entire Castle Town... gone. It was burning still. And the buildings were there, but broken and ruined. But the major thing that caught Link's attention were the inhabitants of the town. It wasn't empty. There were people trudging around, half naked, moaning. They spotted Link and walked towards here, crying.

The cry froze Link, she couldn't move, Shiek lept forward and kicked it over, making it fall to the ground with a thud.

"What was that!?" Link questioned.

"We call them ReDeads. You see, the dead can no longer rest with the Sacred Realm being as it is. So the souls have nowhere to go. They usually move through the Sacred Realm into the next life. But now..They remain, trying to operate a dead body. This is what happens. Something horrible, beyond both life as well as death. The body will repair itself in a matter of hours and it will be moving again. Do you believe me now hero?"

Link was interrupted by a ReDead grabbing her leg. It was crawling, and it pitfully cried for her. Trying to bring her down to the ground with it. It was hugging her leg.

Link shouted and kicked it in the face. This caused it to recoil back, crying and wiping its eyes. It left the two in tears.

"They're not hostile. The people just assume they are such. They're people, like you and me. They just want to be noticed, like you and me. But they are shunned by all because they're not humans anymore, and they strike fear into even the most compassionate of people like you. This is what you did. What do you have to say?"

Link didn't speak. She simply looked at the ground, clenching her tunic's sides. Tears falling to the pavement. Shiek noticed this, and sighed to himself.

"Shiek... What about Zelda... Is she.. is she alive?" Link asked, looking the Shieka in the eyes.

Shiek was taken aback by this. He never expected to hear that. Link was confused when she saw the man blush through the opening in his face mask.

"Dammit, don't play games, is she alive!?"

"Why do you care?" He asked plainly.

"Because I.. I don't know. She's just really, really important to me and I need to see her. Is She. Alive?" Link begged.

"I assure you, she is alive. But she is not living well. Just so you know. I must go now. Make your way to Kakariko village. There, you will find the instrument to gain access to the fores temple. The first sage is most likely there." Shiek explained.

"I must leave now. Goodbye." And with that, Shiek made a flash of light, and was gone.

Without Zelda, and without any idea of what to do. Link was alone.


	10. In Case You're Wondering, I'm Still Here

Link walked into the village after sulking around for a little while. She was moving pretty steadily until she realized something. She had been too much of an emotional wreck to notice before. She was really, really hungry! She tried to walk for a couple more feet, but came to a crashing stop when she fell to the floor, defeated. She looked up to see a red headed girl holding one her her hands, the other was around her back. The girl was shouting something, but Link was really out of it. Not eating or drinking for that long does that to you. She eventually passed out, leaving the girl to wonder what the hell to do with her.

Link woke up in a strange bed the next morning, still starving. She clenched her stomach and moaned. She'd surely die if she didn't eat soon. The same girl walked in with a tray of food. Link shot up and accepted it, causing the girl to laugh.

"How long has it been since you've last eaten?"

"Um... what year is it?" Link questioned in all seriousness.

The girl laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"Well eat up. You gave me quite the scare yesterday. I had to carry you in here with the help of some of the builders. We placed you here and you sorta just stayed there for the whole night. Link noticed that there was only one bed in the house.

"Where did you sleep?" Link asked, worried that she had inconvenienced the girl.

"Oh, in that bed you're in."

Link blushed madly at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as this fairly attractive woman. The bed was very small as well! They had to have been right up against each other.

"Is... that a problem?" The lady asked, laughing a little.

"No! Um.. No. Just surprised. Things are all so different..." Link looked out the window, at the new world. She looked at her new body. She felt her new breasts. They were so big! She had nothing there before! These would be such an inconvenience in battle!

"Um... I'm still here..." Anju laughed, looking at Link feeling herself over.

Link gasped and blushed again, removing her hands from her breasts.

"My name's Anju. What's yours?"

"Link..." She mumbled.

"That's a nice name! Very unique."

Link remembered this girl! She was the woman with the chickens that she helped once. She remembered thinking that the woman was pretty. But Anju had to only be around 17 at that point. Now, she was a very pretty hot woman in her 20's. Link realized something. Her thigh was tingling... Mostly where she peed from... She felt it, and almost exploded with a sensation of pleasure. She shouted out.

"Um.. do you want me to leave?" Anju asked, feeling awkward.

"No! Stay here, with me..." Link begged.

"Link.. are you feeling okay."

"Amazing Anju... Amazing..." She moaned, moving her fingers over her pussy through her tights.

"Link.. do you even realize what you're doing?" Anju questioned.

"N-No.. what am I doing? Why doesn't everyone do this.. _All the time!_" She went faster.

"You know it feels better if you're naked.. right?" Anju asked.

Link had her tunic off immediately, causing Anju to cover her eyes.

"Link! What are you doing?"

"You said it feels better naked... Am I doing something wrong?"

Anju looked to see Link in a bra, tights, and probably panties under those. She noticed how firm Link's stomach was. Link's boobs were very large and nice. And her legs were long and slender. Anju realized that she had a great opportunity here. All of the men in the village were fat and lazy. There were nobody her age there, and this girl was all but asking to have sex with her.

Without saying anything, Anju walked over and cupped Link's chin in her hands.

"Let me teach you baby... I'll be gentle." She removed Link's hands from her own pussy and brought them to her tits.

Anju moaned when Link began playing with her erect nipples. Link enjoyed the feeling of Anju's boobs in her hands. She squeezed and pulled, tugged and pushed. She did it all. Then, Anju decided to muffle the moans by leaning in and meeting lips with the blond girl. Link liked Anju's lips. They were so full, and they encased her own nicely. Link's hands moved from Anju's tits and explored her curvacious body. She felt every spot, and rubbed her body whole. She finally rested her hands right next to her pussy on each side, teasing her.

Anju slipped her tongue into Link's mouth and began dominating the girl. She forced her onto the bed and her tongue was all over the place in Link's mouth. Link moaned and Anju took off the girl's bra. She then licked her way up one tit and took her nipple into her mouth, tongue fucking it hard. Anju's hands grabbed Link's ass and caressed it with both hands. She began to finger Link's ass through her tights and Link moaned at the new sensation.

"You're really new to this... Don't even know how to kiss right... How have you gotten this old with that body and never gotten laid?" Anju asked, pulling away from the kiss, leaving a trail of spit that she slurped up, smiling.

"I've been preoccupied..." Link explained, grabbing Anju's ass like she was doing to her. The two girls began kissing again until Anju pulled away and began removing Link's tights.

"I'm going to show you how to do this, then you'll do it to me, okay?"

Link nodded.

Anju pulled off Link's panties and slid her finger around the outside of the blond's pussy, causing Link to tense up. Then out of nowhere, Anju shoved her face in between her legs and slid her tongue right on in. Link shouted loudly and Anju smiled. Anju moved her arms around the girl's body and began finger fucking her asshole at the same time as licking her pussy. Link shouted out even louder at the new penetration.

Anju's hands rose up and began playing with Link's tits, and Link moaned. Link felt her tongue slithering around her insides. It felt like nothing she had ever imagined. She wanted it to never end. She felt her climax building up, and she wasn't sure what was happening. It was her first time cumming ever, not just her first time with another person. The build up was too much, and she began to spasm around. Anju held her steady and flicked her tongue around more and more.

Link sprayed all over Anju's face when she finished. Anju slurped and sucked but it couldn't all fit in her mouth easily. She wiped her mouth and went in for a kiss. Link tasted her sweet juices on Anju's lips and became more aroused.

"You like the taste? Well then, have some more!"

Anju stripped off her pants and shoved Link's face in. Link was less skilled than Anju because she didn't know where to pleasure. But still, Anju loved it and climaxed quickly. The two girls lay there, covered in each others juices and naked. They went to sleep at noon, lips still together.

_**A/N: WHO THE MAN? /**__never saying that again.../ __**HELL YEAH! LINK'S FIRST TIME! AND I HAD MANY REQUESTS FOR HER TO HAVE SEX WITH ANJU! And seeing as Shiek sends Link to this village, it seemed perfect. I'm going to try to have a lemon a chapter from now on. This means the chapters will become longer. Max two chapters between. I'll try for one ever chapter now. You guys know what's next. Link's heading to the forest... heh. Heh. Heh. She has two established love interests there... Which will she have a little fun with...? And how will I ever do so with out it being against the child sex guidelines? You'll see... You'll see... /**_ganondorf laugh/ _**Peace out, ;)**_


	11. Morning After Graveyard Adventure!

Link woke up in the morning, still kissing Anju. She smiled to herself when she realized that the previous night had indeed happened. She started kissing Anju more intensely, and the red headed girl woke up and giggled. The two started exploring each others bodies with their hands, kissing harder and harder. Link noticed that Anju's breath was terrible, but she didn't stop because she was sure that hers was just as bad. Morning make out sessions was the way she always wanted to wake up! It was great! She got up and began dressing.

"Why are you leaving Link..?" Anju asked, making a puppy dog face.

Link turned to see Anju in all of her naked glory again for the first time all morning and instantly got wet. But she had to go. Her journey! The blond sat down and kissed the red head deeply, and grabbed her head to empower it. But then, she stood up, put her gear back on, and turned for the door.

"I have to leave now Anju, but trust me, I'll be back soon. And I'll be expecting the same hospitality you gave me this time. Until then," Link bowed, and put her hat on, leaving the home afterwards.

Link exited the house and began searching the village for whatever "item" Sheik sent her to find. She searched for the entire day, and found absolutely nothing! She eventually just went to the graveyard and sat down. The village was much more noisy since Ganondorf took over. The remaining population of Castle Town fled to the village, so it was very crowded. Every hour of the day had someone talking, so quiet wasn't very common. She rested against a gravestone and closed her eyes, if only for a moment. Then, she'd continue searching.

She had just about fallen asleep when she heard something below her. Kind of, laughing? She placed her ear against the ground and listened. _Something _was moving down there. She got behind the tombstone and began to push it forward as hard as she could. After about a minute of pushing, there was a large cracking sound, and the grave shifted forward easily. Link looked down to see a hole leading underground. The reluctant blond decided that she had to leap down.

Link slammed against the ground with a loud "thud" shouting in pain. She looked up, rubbing her head, and saw a ghost floating right in front of her.

"D-D-Dampe?" Link exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm the old gravekeeper! I haven't moved on, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun! For a ghost, I'm very quick on my feet! Wanna race?"

"Wanna race? Wh-What? This doesn't make any sense at all? Firstly, you're the only ghost that isn't a poe we see in this entire country. Secondly, where the hell did this race track come from? We're under a grave yard? And judging that the fall down here didn't hurt/injure me in any way, I can only assume we're about six feet below the ground. The fact that I went into a grave only adds to this theory. How could this vacant, empty, desolate tunnel support the entire weight of the grave yard? Huh!? Come to think of it, where the hell are the bodies? There are several other passages and tunnels under these graves as well that I've discovered. Like, where the hell are the bodies going. Another thing, the entire shadow temple is right under the grave yard. Is there anything fucking supporting this piece of land above the ground in any way? Also, the bottom of the well! That's fucking huge, easily spanning underneath the entire village. Seriously, I'd say this place is bound to sink below any day now. There's no foundation! The village has a giant well dungeon under it, there's an active volcano within blast radius, and there's nothing at all under the grave yard!? This makes. No. Sense! And this tunnel makes it right up to the windmill, so that means the entire thing is hollow and connected! This is stupid! This entire thing, is stupid! You're stupid, the game developers are stupid, the players are stupid, and now because I've gone so deep into this tangent, **I'M STUPID! **What the hell man! Wait, Rielence? What's going on... what. Hey-No! Give me back that script! No! Hey!"

_**Hi, it's Rielence, the writer. But you already knew that. If not, I hate you. Our Link actor has been fired and will momentarily replaced with another generic hot blond chick. All is not lost. Just wait a little bit, we'll be right back next chapter. If you think this is just filler, than you're right. Let's never talk about this chapter again... Okay? Okay. Sure, Link might've gotten carried away, but it is a stupid concept when you think about it. Hell, when I began writing that dialogue sequence, I was just gonna poke fun. Then, more and more became apparent to me. Sorry, that entire tangent added up to a **_**PAGE **_**on word. Wow. No Lemon this chapter. One might ask why I'm posting it. Well, because I didn't wanna write her getting the hookshot. It's bullshit. The entire sequence of getting it is bullshit. Racing a ghost under a windmill to get an item that would easily rip your arm off if you used it. Bullshit. BULLSHIT! **_**FUCKING BULLSHIT! I'LL KILL THE WRITERS! AASDFGHJKLBVCVBNL;VCNKML,;LKJHVGB NM-**

_Hi, Rielence's beta writer. Sorry... about everything... It won't happen again. But he told me to proof read it so...? Okay.. Bread on the table guys... See ya net chapter?_


End file.
